1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of placing wire windings onto a conveyor belt having a belt middle, particularly onto a Stelmor conveyor belt, wherein the wire windings are placed on the conveyor belt in an actual position relative to the belt middle.
The present invention also relates to a device for placing wire windings onto a conveyor belt having a belt middle, particularly a Stelmor conveyor belt, with a laying head for placing the wire windings onto the conveyor belt and a control element for influencing the actual position of the wire windings on the conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
When rolling wire from billets, the prior art provides that the rolled wire is placed in wire windings on a Stelmor conveyor belt and is cooled on this conveyor belt. In order to keep strength differences within the wire windings as low as possible, the wire windings must be cooled uniformly. The prior art ensures this only to an insufficient extent.